1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a capacitorless one transistor (1T) semiconductor memory device capable of performing semiconductor memory operations using only one transistor without capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Among methods of implementing and improving high integration of a semiconductor memory device, a capacitorless 1T semiconductor memory device, which is capable of storing data using only one transistor without a capacitor, has been drawing an increasing amount of attention. For example, since the capacitorless 1T semiconductor memory device does not require a capacitor, which has heretofore been used for a DRAM device, it may facilitate enhanced integration of the semiconductor memory device and simplify its fabrication process. Therefore, the capacitorless 1T semiconductor memory device has attracted considerable attention as a next generation semiconductor memory device to replace a semiconductor device using a capacitor, which seems to have reached its limit. For example, the capacitorless 1T semiconductor memory device may have a structure similar to a MOS structure, and may perform bipolar junction transistor (BJT) operations.